Work vehicles having a lift assembly, such as wheel loaders, skid steer loaders, telescopic handlers, wheel loaders, backhoe loaders, compact track loaders and the like, are a mainstay of construction work and industry. In addition to including various hydraulic system components associated with operating the lift assembly (e.g., hydraulic pumps, control valves, and associated cylinders), such work vehicles often include a continuously variable transmission having both a planetary gear unit and a hydrostatic drive unit to allow the vehicle to operate in both a hydrostatic mode and a hydro-mechanical mode.
Typically, for a work vehicle such as a wheel loader, the primary power consumers of engine power are the hydraulic system components used for operating the lift assembly and the drivetrain components for transferring power from the engine to the vehicle's wheels. However, to date, current vehicle control systems have failed to take into account both of these primary power consumers when attempting to optimize the operating efficiency of the work vehicle. As a result, current work vehicles often operate at a less than optimal fuel efficiency, particularly during work cycles that require operation of both the lift assembly and the drive system.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for reducing the fuel consumption of a work vehicle having a lift assembly would be welcomed in the technology.